Forgotten Time
by SuperPimpDan
Summary: Umm...HarukoXNoataNaotaXEriNoataXMamimi....Noata the pimp...xD..Anyway...Everything is always the same...Has Haruko left? Is Noata being decieved? Is it the time he thinks it is? WILL HIS DAD STOP THINKING HE IS FOOLY COOLYING WITH HARUKO? Find out...RR!


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eri: Hi guys!  
  
Noata: *Grumpy* Hello.everyone.  
  
B Man: HI!!!!!!!! This is my first fanfic! So no flamers..OR ELSE!!! *Eyes Glowing Red* Anyw-  
  
Haruko: *Jumped on B Man* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!  
  
Noata: *Glaring*  
  
Mamimi: *Jumps on B Man Too* MAMIMI WANTS TO SAY HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOO!!  
  
B Man: *Sneaks somewhere else with them slowly*  
  
Eri: Uh.Story time? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sadly.I do not own Fooly Cooly. Or anything related to it.well besides a DVD or two..BUT I do not own the show..But once I become rich I will buy the rights to make more episodes and then I will! MWAHAHAH..Oh and I will be a better writer by then so don't worry!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forgotten Time  
Noata, the boy known as Ta-kun by Mamimi and Haruko rolled in his sleep. Sweating. Flash. A picture of Haruko leaving. But she hadn't left yet he thought. Flash a picture of a boy with a guitar standing on a rock. Flash. It got closer and he could see it was himself. But he was sure he hadn't done anything like that. Flash once again. Himself and Eri kissing under the bridge. He woke up in an instant hitting his head on the boards above him. "OWW!!!!" He yelled Since it was a bunk bed. He was sweating and panting. Haruko dropped her head down and looked at him with a sleepy cheesy smile "Ta-kun? What's wrong?" She asked as she dropped from the top bunk and under the blankets with him. She snuggled close. He was wondering what was going on. Still confused by the dream. "Nothing" He mumbled. He wasn't sure he was so comfortable still with all this harassing Haruko and Mamimi did. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep almost instantly. Then it had seemed only been asleep for a few moments when he heard the words "NOATA!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!! FOOLY COOLY WITH MY HARUKO!!!!!!" Kamon- Noata's father-was yelling at him. Noata jumped out of the bed. Hitting his head again. Not really making it out of the bed. Haruko barely awoken and jumped out of the bed. Not noticing Kamon. "Ta-kun I need your head!" She had appeared to wear that cheesy smile all through the night. Noata blinked for a few seconds as his father kept ranting and raving about what he thought he was seeing. Haruko had picked up her guitar and cracked him over the head with it and then set it back down. She turned around and jumped out of the window onto her yellow vespa. Speeding down the road like a maniac. As usual. He didn't know where she was going. And wasn't sure he cared all that much. He rubbed his head as he walked out his door. His father still yelling at him. But he had been ignoring him. He sat down at the table and ate some spicy curry that was sitting there. "Ugh.I hate this." He said in a disgusted tone. The doorbell rang and he slowly got up and opened the door. Ninamori was standing there smiling at him. "What do you want?" Noata was a tad irritable. "Ugh! Fine then! YOU'RE NOT INVITED TO MY PARTY!!!!" Noata tilted his head in confusion. He didn't really care he wasn't invited. He just went upstairs and got dressed. He came back down a few minutes later and slowly walked to where the bridge was. Walking slowly along it. He had barely heard it when he was pounced on and a yellow vespa went flying through the air over him. He stumbled forward slightly and looked up at her. She had a smile on her face as she dragged him off the bridge and into the water with her. He screamed and she just giggled as they fell. They splashed into the water. Noata emerged from the water and his cheeks where bright red. "Where are my pants and boxers?" Haruko was already emerged from the water and was looking at him. She raised her right hand. It had his boxers and pants. She smirked at him then. "HEY GIVE ME THOSE!!" Noata made to grab the pants but Haruko moved them just in time. "Ta-kun no wants to swim?" She giggled at him again. "NO I DON'T WANT TO SWIM NOW GIVE ME MY PANTS!!!" He could feel someone else's stare on him. He looked up at the bridge and saw Eri Ninamori. She was glaring at Haruko. She thought they were doing something. He then saw another figure. It was Gaku. One of Noata's friends from school. "NOATA YOU PERVERT!!" He yelled so that he may hear him.  
  
--  
  
A few hours had passed. He had gotten his pants back but Eri still seemed to be mad at him. He didn't exactly know why. He stopped as he saw the weird eyebrow man again. What did he want?! "You're being deceived.." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
B Man: OW!!! STOP IT!!!!  
  
Eri: *Hitting him over the head for making her look mean*  
  
Noata: *Rolling on the floor with laughter*  
  
B Man: GRRR!!! REVIEW!! OW!!! NO-OW!!-FLAMERS!!!  
  
Mamimi: Mamimi thinks next chapters will be MUCH better!! Plus Mamimi gets to be in it! Yaaaay!! 


End file.
